


Two AM [Podfic]

by disheveledcurls



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Podfic, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveledcurls/pseuds/disheveledcurls
Summary: Sleep deprivation makes Joan brave one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832172) by [cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranes/pseuds/cranes). 



>  
> 
> Podfic length: 5 minutes
> 
> Streaming and download [here. ](https://soundcloud.com/roc-o-de-deco/two-am)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A podfic of the Elementary fanfiction "Two AM" by @cranes, read by @disheveledcurls with the author's permission.  
> 2\. Credit to the large icon used as cover art goes to @venusinthenight (LJ) who made me a wonderful batch of 'em for Winter Holmestice 2016.  
> 3\. I am not a native speaker of English so I apologize for any inaccuracies in pronunciation and for my poor attempts at recreating the characters' accents. Also, I'm new to podfics so I apologize as well if the sound quality isn't the best.  
> 4\. The podfic is set to "Hideaway" by Karen O and The Kids.


End file.
